Le fleuve de la vie
by Mervalle
Summary: Edward Cullen nouvellement propriétaire du Twilight voit arriver d'un mauvais oeil la très belle Isabella Volturi. Comment résister à la fascination qu'elle exerce sur lui ? La tentation de percer le mystère qui l'entoure se renforce à mesure qu'il apprend à la connaître. Et si l'amour s'en mêlait ? Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

« Cullen à l'appareil. »

« C'est de cette manière que tu me réponds maintenant ? » rugit une voix si forte que l'homme du éloigner le téléphone de son téléphone.

« Ah, Marcus ! Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'a pas appelé, je commençais à m'inquiéter. » Le vieil homme eut un petit rire.

« Eh bien, si tu ne m'avais pas mis sur liste noire, je l'aurais fait bien avant, crois-moi ! » riposta son ami de longue date.

Carlisle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, souffla, puis répondit : « je n'ai rien fait de telle, je peux te l'assurer… » Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il reprit d'un ton légèrement gêné : « tu connais Angela, c'est une bonne secrétaire, mais elle commence aussi à se faire vieille, et ses gestes deviennent maladroits. Cela ne peut être qu'un accident, mon ami. »

« Vieux brigand ! Tu mens toujours aussi bien. »

Marcus Volturi et Carlisle Cullen se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'il était d'impossible de compter toutes leurs années d'amitié. Rien n'était plus important pour eux que cela. Chacun était à la tête d'énormes entreprises. Leurs familles respectives – dont ils étaient à l'origine – constituaient la bonne société de presque tous les Etats-Unis, tant elles étaient grandes. Hommes d'affaires, hommes politiques, hommes d'état, et bien d'autres constituaient leurs familles. Propriétaires de banques, de Casinos à Las Vegas, New York, Los Angeles, Seattle, des plus réputés restaurants et boites de nuit à la mode, des meilleurs vignobles. L'on ne pouvait énoncer tous leurs biens innombrables. Personne ne pouvait être plus respectable qu'eux. Chirurgiens, avocats, sénateurs…

Mais pour ces deux hommes, rien n'était plus crucial que la famille. Malgré la concurrence qu'ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre, ils étaient devenus amis contre l'avis de tous. Une amitié semée d'embûches, de disputes, mais de bonheur, de dépressions partagées, mais surtout de sincérité. Ensemble ils avaient fondés leur dynastie. Marcus avait toujours eu un bon instinct et devinait toujours avec beaucoup de justesse qui était la seconde moitié de ses enfants et petits-enfants. Dans le cas contraire, comment aurait-il pu avoir une famille si conséquente ? Quant à Carlisle, grâce à son bon cœur, il arrivait toujours à faire accepter aux autres l'inacceptable. Ensemble ils avaient produits les petites merveilles qui, un jour, avait sauté sur leurs genoux. Ensemble, ils étaient arrivés à se relever de la mort de leurs femmes respectives. Ensemble… oui rien ne pourrait casser leur amitié, aujourd'hui.

« Bien sûr ! Qu'as-tu à m'annoncer ? »

« Ne puis-je plus appeler mon meilleur ami sans raison ? » répondit la voix rieuse du Volturi.

« Ce n'est guère maintenant que cela commencera. Alors ? » Sourit-il devant l'agacement soudain de son compatriote de longue date.

« Bon ! Bon ! Tu l'auras voulu ! Je pense qu'il est temps d'associer nos familles pour les solidifier. » Marcus eu une petite toux intrigante.

« Que signifie ce charabia ? »

« Ma chère Isabella est en âge de se marier, et ton petit Edward aussi ! Je veux savoir quand sera la date du mariage. Est-ce plus clair ? »

« La vieillesse ne te réussit pas ! Tu commences à raconter n'importe quoi. As-tu oublié que j'ai projeté de le marier à Tanya ? »

« Ne soit pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà. En premier lieu, tu es identique à moi, alors ne me parle pas de mon âge ! Et Tanya ne le lui correspond aucunement ! »

« Hmm… je ne sais pas. » Carlisle ne finit pas sa phrase, un peu ennuyé.

Le silence plana quelques instants.

« Cet enfant a besoin d'une femme qui le soutienne, de fidélité, et d'une bonne dose d'intelligence. Qui d'autre mieux qu'Isabella ne pourrait lui en donner ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de femmes intelligentes prêtes à l'aimer et à lui être fidèles… » Répliqua-t-il soucieux.

Marcus sourit tranquillement, assit dans son fauteuil de velours rouge, et prit une inspiration pour remettre ses idées au clair. « Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir présenté, toi qui te préoccupe tant de son futur ? Je sais que lui et Isabella sont faits l'un pour l'autre. De plus, permets-moi de te dire que tes choix pour ce petit sont toujours mauvais. Fais-moi confiance, pour une fois. Cela est dans l'intérêt de tous. »

« Mes choix pour lui ne sont pas mauvais. Tanya est une chic fille ! » Carlisle était offusqué, et Marcus sut que c'était le moment ou jamais de jouer sa meilleure carte.

« Rosalie aussi en est une. Seulement ni l'une ni l'autre ne sont pas faites pour Edward. Isabella est celle qu'il lui faut. Avec un peu de temps, de subtilité, de discrétion, ils seront fous amoureux. »

Rosalie Lilian Hale était une jeune femme d'une beauté inouïe. Aussi froide qu'un iceberg, mais aussi fragile qu'un pétale de rose. Dure d'apparence, mais chaleureuse et protectrice pour ses proches. Elle adorait les enfants et rêvait d'en avoir depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle avait devant elle une magnifique carrière qui l'attendait, étant unique héritière de la grande entreprise Hale & Wilder. Quand Carlisle eut réussi à les faire se rencontrer - pensant que le coup de foudre pourrait avoir lieu - quelque chose s'était passé. Ils s'étaient comme aimantés pour ne plus se séparer. Ainsi les fiançailles phénoménales entre Edward Cullen et Rosalie Hale se firent, et tout fut comme une évidence.

Que s'était-il passé par la suite ? Personne ne l'avait vraiment compris.

Edward venait tout juste de la présenter à sa famille entière. Tout le monde l'adorait et la pensait réellement faite pour aller avec lui. Quelques jours plus tard, elle lui annonçait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment comme elle l'aurait dû, et le laissa annuler le mariage. Puis elle partit avec Emmett McCarty, l'un des cousins d'Edward. Par la suite la famille Cullen apprit qu'ils avaient eu une révélation. Et quelques temps encore plus tard, ils s'unirent en grande pompe.

Prudent, Carlisle réfléchit et demanda : « de tous tes petits-enfants, elle est celle que j'ai le moins vu. La dernière fois remonte à des années. Comment est-elle ? »

« Tu me demande d'être objectif ? » Marcus eu un rire espiègle et déclara : « elle est ma préféré et la plus parfaite à mon goût des jeunes femmes. » Il prit une pause, et se demanda comment la décrire. « Pour commencer, elle est brune et très belle. Elle a fort caractère et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle sort un peu du lot de la dynastie, elle a décidé devenir écrivain. C'est un court résumé, mais un résumé quand même. Pour te faire une idée, il faut que tu la rencontre. »

Carlisle haussa les sourcils, un peu surprit. « A-t-elle déjà sortit un livre ? Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler encore ? »

« Hmm c'est compliqué. Elle en a fini deux, à ce jour. Malheureusement elle ne veut pas que je lui crée une maison d'édition pour elle. Nous sommes en pourparlers en ce moment même. » Il sourit d'un air tendre en regardant le portrait grandeur nature de sa petite-fille, peint et accroché au mur. « Elle me fait honneur, elle est très têtue. Plus encore que Caius… »

« Miséricorde ! Nous ne sommes pas tirés d'affaire » marmonna son ami en un soupir presque désespéré.

« Vieux chenapan, ne joue pas à ça ! Nous allons travailler avec ruse et finesse. Enfin plus moi que toi d'ailleurs. »

… A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Alors tout d'abord, je voudrais tous vous remercier énormément ! J'ai vraiment été très étonnée de l'intérêt qu'a suscité mon tout petit prologue. Pour cette raison, je me suis dépêchée de finir le premier chapitre, en essayant de ne pas le bâcler, bien évidemment. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas – j'ai beaucoup de pression, maintenant :p !

Je tiens à vous remercier tout particulièrement : **karima rk ; kadronya ; canada02 ; Marion99angel ; Grazie ; lizs ; sabine ; **pour m'avoir laissée de super gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait chauds au cœur.

Maintenant en réponses à celles à qui je n'ai pas déjà pu le faire :

**Lizs**** : **Un immense merci pour avoir pris le temps de poster cette review. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'une personne de plus suit mon histoire. Et je me réjouis de savoir qu'elle te plaît. En te souhaitant une bonne lecture…

**Sabine** : Ton avis me ravis ) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, pour dire que les chapitres sont toujours trop courts quand ils nous plaisent. Et je suis vraiment enthousiasmée de savoir que c'est réciproque pour la mienne ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui se sont mis en liste d'alerte : souriceaux -sarry marine - moonlightdiary - marjopop de - leti60 - Pepsifan - MyTwilightFace - Lyly8649 - Luckygirl2000 - Lizss - Lady A24ever - ClaralexCullen - CarinaLopes17. Et aussi à tous les autres qui ont simplement lu le prologue.

Voilà, j'ai finis de babiller, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en croisant les doigts...

Au prochain chapitre :-]

***…***

_Crédits : __Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stéphanie Meyer , je ne fais que m'en servir, les remodeler à ma sauce pour créer une fiction sans prétention !_

***…***

_Chapitre I_

Le syndrome de la page blanche, Isabella ne le connaissait pas. Toute idée parvenant à son esprit, qu'elle lui semble mauvaise ou non, lui servait toujours même si retournée dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables. Lorsqu'elle mettait ses personnages dans une situation complexe, elle plongeait dans son histoire devenant presque son propre héros, et réussissait toujours à l'en sortir. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait spécialement confiance en elle, ni l'inverse par ailleurs, non. Mais elle avait ce que l'on peut appeler une sorte de ténacité, si il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était ne pas finir ce qu'elle avait entreprit de commencer.

Et lorsque dans les rares moments où elle avait une petite panne d'inspiration, elle ne désespérait pas, ne déprimait pas. Elle passait simplement à autre chose, attendant avec patience le moment ou une illumination se pointerait dans ses pensées, une trouvaille de la meilleure espèce. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de complexe chez elle, mais de naturel. A vrai dire, elle n'y réfléchissait même pas.

Quelques semaines auparavant, elle n'avait plus très envie d'écrire, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Ainsi, logiquement, elle avait agrippé son appareil photo, et était partit se balader en plein New York, prenant des clichés de ses endroits préférés. Prise dans sa folie photographique, elle avait grimpé dans sa voiture et était partie dans les coins qu'elle estimait plus que précieux et rares. Et maintenant, assise devant sa grande table, elle finissait de choisir avec soin ceux qu'elle mettrait dans son livre de tourisme qu'elle n'avait pas encore intitulé. Elle voyait déjà sa couverture d'un bleu profond représentant la baie supérieur de New York, et les couleurs douces d'un lever de soleil. Le bruit des feuilles de papier glacé que l'on tournait délicatement. Il serait parfait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et sursauta brusquement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier le rendez-vous que lui avait fixé son grand-père – pour essayer de la convaincre encore des projets qu'il envisageait pour elle ? Elle se leva, enfila son blouson, emporta ses clefs, son sac et claqua la porte. Marcus Volturi détestait les retards, et Isabella se fixait toujours de ne jamais le décevoir sur ce point. Son grand-père ne prenait la peine de faire le voyage jusqu'à New York exclusivement et uniquement pour elle, par ailleurs. Pour cette raison, elle s'en serait encore plus voulu.

Isabella n'arrivait plus à se souvenir à partir de quand elle avait commencé à être sa petite fille préférée. Il n'y avait là aucune suffisance, ni aucun mensonge, ce n'était là qu'une vérité simple et posée. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais les faits étaient là, et personne ne les discutait. De tous, elle était la seule à avoir le droit de s'asseoir sur ses genoux sans autorisation, la seule à pouvoir donner son avis sans entendre ses protestations. Marcus n'était pas quelqu'un de tyrannique, mais il aimait être le chef de famille et être respecté. Rien que le jour ou Alec, Démétri, Heidi et elle étaient arrivés leurs diplômes en poche, c'était elle qui avait eu les plus chaudes félicitations, même si d'eux quatre, elle n'était pas celle qui avait eu la meilleure mention.

Pourtant, rien ne l'a destinait à être celle qu'il aimait le plus.

Elle était la fille de Aro Volturi, celui qui il y a quelques années, avait été le Président des Etats-Unis. Et lorsque que ses enfants étaient passés avec lui à la télé, elle avait été la seule à avoir la tête basse, les cheveux cachant son visage. Timide et empotée, elle ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place, maladroite et joufflue. Toujours dans son coin, à ruminer son caractère difficile et son isolement. Et même lorsqu'il y avait des réunions de famille, elle restait toute seule. Quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait jeté des regards méprisant, les yeux emplis de fureur, serrant ses poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures, et était partit dans sa chambre.

Malheureuse, mais jamais fragile. On l'avait bousculée, testée, on lui avait fait beaucoup de misères, mais jamais elle n'était tombée. Trop fière et orgueilleuse pour cela. Cela ne pouvait pas être ce point qui avait attendrit Marcus, non, puisqu'il était inexistant. Sa différence, peut-être. Mais rien n'était moins sûr. A cause de cette dernière, elle n'était pas très proche de sa famille. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait ressentie ce besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.

Son grand-père l'adorait et se tenait tout le temps au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Son père l'appelait très souvent, inquiet pour elle, désirant qu'elle vienne le voir plus souvent. Sa mère aussi. Tous en réalité.

Mais l'unique à tout faire pour être proche d'elle était son grand-père. Il était toujours débordé, mais il trouvait à chaque fois le moyen d'avoir du temps pour elle. Elle le considérait plus comme un confident. Il était l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Pour décrire leur relation il n'y avait qu'un mot qui correspondait véritablement : exclusive. Oui.

Un taxi et dix minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans l'hôtel restaurant quatre étoiles, le Twilight.

***…***

« Ah, ma chérie ! J'ai faillis attendre » s'écria Marcus avec la vigueur qui le caractérisait parfaitement.

Isabella l'enlaça avec beaucoup de tendresse, et l'embrassa gentiment sur les joues. « Je suis désolée grand-père, je finissais de choisir quelques photos. Comment vas-tu ? Tu sembles fatigué. »

Il grogna d'un air mécontent, « et comment ! Ta cousine essaye de me tuer ! »

« Heidi ? Alors c'est vrai ? Je n'étais pas sûr que Félix m'ai dit la vérité. James l'a quitté ? » Elle essaya de réprimer son sourire - avec peine – mais Marcus n'était pas dupe.

« Malheureusement ! Maintenant je l'ai sans cesse sur mon dos. Elle essaye de me priver de ma liberté. » Il soupira exagérément et repris, « elle me traite comme un vieux crouton. »

Sa petite-fille étouffa un rire et répondit, « mais tu es un vieil homme. Il faut prendre soin de toi ! »

« Bien. Mais seulement si tu te décides à être mon infirmière personnelle. »

« C'est une adorable proposition, mais je suis obligée de la refuser. Aucun de nous n'y survivrais, » Isabella sourit en regardant la moue typique des Volturi qu'elle venait de provoquer.

Leur serveur arriva et déposa les entrées qu'ils avaient commandées. Marcus réfléchit un instant au plan qu'il avait prévu.

« Parles-moi de ton nouveau livre, de quoi parle-t-il ? Je suis impatient d'en apprendre plus. »

Enfournant un morceau de sa salade, elle prit son temps pour décider de ce qu'elle allait expliquer. « C'est une sorte d'album en papier glacé. Il comportera des photos de ma composition, des coins les plus inconnus, les plus mystérieux, et les plus fascinants qui soient. J'en suis très fière. »

Le silence fut entrecoupé par des bruits de fourchettes, de couteaux, de verres qui tintaient. Marcus en profita pour observer en détail sa petite-fille. Elle avait tant changé et en si peu de temps ! Elle était devenue une véritable femme. Assez grande pour ne pas être gênée de sa taille, très mince, presque trop. Elle était aussi svelte qu'un roseau. Sur ses épaules cascadaient de lourdes boucles brunes, brillantes et aussi soyeuses que du satin. Son fin visage avait une forme allongée, et ses traits ciselés étaient doux et délicats. Elle semblait être la seule de la famille à avoir une peau blanche, ressemblant à de l'albâtre. Quant à ses yeux chocolat pétillant de malice, ils hypnotisaient – involontairement – tous ceux qu'ils regardaient. Sa beauté irréfutable restait discrète, mais indéniable. Et elle n'avait que vingt et un ans.

« Il y a des coins "mystérieux" par ici ? » s'étonna-t-il faussement pour la relancer.

Isabella leva son regard sur lui et répondit, « tu es trop fragile pour que je t'y emmène, mais oui, » le taquina-t-elle.

« Et tu ne m'a même pas apporté une photo ? » il fronça les sourcils, un peu déçu de ne pas voir ce qu'il pensait être son nouveau chef-d'œuvre.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je n'allais pas en abimer une ! » Elle posa ses couverts, et se retourna pour attraper son sac. « C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené l'album entier. Enfin le prototype. »

Marcus feuilleta avec ravissement le labeur de sa petite-fille. La première fois où il s'arrêta un moment ce fut sur une photo représentant une sublime grotte. Il s'étonna de découvrir qu'elle bordait le Hudson Rive. Le cliché avait été si bien prit, que l'endroit semblait représenter l'infini. Les couleurs vivifiantes attiraient les yeux dès le premier regard. Il eut du mal à s'en détourner. La roche prenait mille reflets, et les quelques chutes d'eau pure scintillait à la lumière qui provenait d'on ne sait où. Des éclats d'orange, de jaune, de vert, de bleu et de violet flamboyaient avec passion dans l'ombre de la caverne. Décrire le lieu de magnificence apparaissait comme un euphémisme.

La seconde image qui l'interpella était celle d'une forêt qui semblait très mystérieuse et mystique. La mousse verdoyante recouvrait presque totalement la terre. Les arbres s'étaient élevés sur plusieurs mètres, fins comme de jeunes pousses. Marcus entendit presque le bruit de leurs hauts rameaux craquer avec délice. Une petite rivière serpentait en contre-bas, brillante, elle renvoyait la lumière éblouissante du soleil avec une intensité somptueuse. Et plus loin reposait – comme dans un enchantement – un vieux chêne au large tronc et aux fortes branches noueuses…

Quelques minutes après, il lui rendit et demanda un sourire aux lèvres, « comment veux-tu appeler ta maison d'édition ? »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? » Isabella haussa un sourcil, cachant sa déception.

« Oui. Puisque tu crées des chefs-d'œuvre, il te faut le meilleur ! »

Sa petite-fille sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. « Tu pourrais simplement me dire que ça te plaît, ou que tu es fière de moi. Des félicitations en somme… »

Marcus remua un peu sur son siège, prit sa voix un peu vociférante et déclara, « toi et moi savons quel est ton don, il n'y a pas besoin de commenter plus que cela. »

Légèrement flattée d'apprendre qu'il considérait son métier comme un talent, elle sourit à moitié gênée de l'annonce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire.

« Je… Tu vas être mécontent… Il faut que tu sache quelque chose… J'ai envoyé mes scripts à l'Edition du Panthéon… » Elle attendit de voir sa réaction mais Marcus restait impassible.

Isabella observa attentivement le visage de son grand-père. Sa peau ressemblait à un papier fin, burinée par le soleil, il était si peu ridé que l'on ne pouvait vraiment deviner son âge. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en dessous de ses épaules, personne ne connaissait la raison qui le poussait à les garder aussi longs. Quelques mèches blanches commençaient à poindre, le faisant presque paraître – sans aucun doute plus qu'il ne l'était réellement – fragile. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, il s'était toujours tenu droit comme un i. Son mètre quatre-vingts le rendait toujours aussi impressionnant qu'avant, même assis. A vrai dire, son visage à la fois dur et imperturbable le rendait sans âge. Comme immortel. Si elle ne l'aimait pas tant, il l'aurait intimidé.

Il ouvrit soudainement la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il l'a referma puis la rouvrit, « la maison d'édition de la famille Cullen ? » rugit-il la voix sèche et rauque.

Sa petite-fille se contenta d'hocher la tête, la gorge en feu. Une boule dans sa poitrine avait élu domicile dès le moment où elle avait vu l'air trahi que Marcus avait adopté, pour la faire culpabiliser.

« … Tu… Tu dois comprendre que pour une fois… pour une fois je veux agir comme quelqu'un de normal ! » Finit-elle par s'exclamer cassante. « J'ai besoin d'être quelqu'un d'ordinaire ! »

« Comprendre quoi ? Que ma petite-fille, celle en qui je fonde tous mes espoirs, celle que j'aime le plus me trahit en allant dans le camp de mon pire ennemi ? » Gronda-t-il furieux oubliant complètement le plan qu'il aurait dû mettre en marche depuis déjà un petit moment. « Ah ça, merci, je l'ai compris ! Et il faudrait qu'en plus je l'accepte. S'en est trop Isabella ! » Son poing retomba avec une force brutale sur la table qui leur avait été attribuée, s'attirant les regards de tous ceux qui déjeunaient au même moment.

Elle balbutia en essayant de répondre avec justesse, pour défendre ses propos. « Je veux être indépendante, grand-père ! Plus que de le désirer, c'est un besoin qui m'est vital. Je veux être libre ! Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie… » Puis, farouche, elle rajouta : « de plus, je croyais que Carlisle Cullen était ton meilleur ami. »

Isabella Volturi aimait depuis toujours le goût de l'indépendance, à tel point qu'elle aurait vendu son âme pour l'avoir avec elle à jamais. Sentir son sucre fruité sur le bout de sa langue… Le vent froid dans ses cheveux virevoltants. La fraîcheur de la pluie cognant ses joues brûlantes – du soleil Italien qui se circulait librement à l'intérieur de ses veines et de son sang. Si pour cela, elle devait rompre tous ses liens avec sa famille et ses amis, elle l'aurait fait. A ses yeux rien ne valait plus que l'indépendance et l'autonomie.

Marcus grommela quelque chose ressemblant à : « cela n'a rien à voir… » Puis il détourna la tête, fâché.

Laissant quelques secondes de silence passer qui ressemblèrent à des heures, Isabella vit qu'il ne comptait pas bouger. Alors après s'être frotter les tempes pour essayer d'extraire la migraine qui commençait à la gagner, elle attrapa son sac, se leva et dit simplement : « Tant que tu camperas sur tes positions, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. » Elle lui lança un dernier regard empreint de regrets.

Puis, finalement, elle partit sans se retourner.

***…***

Comment avait-elle pu croire que son grand-père la comprendrait ?

Sans doute parce qu'il était lui-même allé à l'encontre de l'avis et des croyances de ses proches pour devenir ami avec son adversaire. Ou parce que jadis il… Peu importe ! Elle ferait comme elle l'avait décidé avant que le grand Marcus ne vienne se mêler de ses affaires. Soit s'éloigner le plus possible de tous les membres de l'illustre famille Volturi.

Pour une fois, elle allait arrêter de cogiter, de réfléchir, et de s'excuser pour des choses qu'elle n'avait guère commises. Non, cette fois-ci, elle allait agir avant toutes autres choses. Et son plan commençait par déménager de son appartement qui était au nom de son père. Avant qu'elle ne s'installe dedans, sa mère avait tenu à le meubler elle-même avec leur argent. Si avant elle avait fortement regretté ce fait, elle s'en réjouissait maintenant. Elle possédait seulement quelques bibelots, livres, et vêtements. A peine de quoi remplir quatre valises. Cela allait être vraiment rapide.

Soupirant, Isabella s'affala dans l'énorme canapé qui occupait plus du quart de la pièce. Au fond d'elle, sous la joie de se sentir libre, sous la déception et la fureur que lui avaient apportées le comportement de son grand-père, la tristesse fusait. Après tout, quoi de plus normal ? Elle rayait plus de vingt ans de sa vie. Mais elle avait toujours souhaité cela. N'était-ce pas pour ce rêve que depuis toute petite elle s'astreignait à travailler, malgré le nom qu'elle portait, et les remarques de sa famille ? Bien sûr que si. Elle méritait la tranquillité que pouvait lui donner son esprit, mais derechef ses pensées s'évadaient, remontaient à ses souvenirs d'enfant, aux meilleurs moments partagés avec ses parents, et bien d'autres.

Alourdie de mélancolie, elle n'entendit le téléphone qu'à la troisième sonnerie. Elle décrocha vivement, agacée : « Allo ? »

Un doux soprano lui répondit, « Isa ? C'est toi ? »

« Oui. Chelsea ? »

« Tout se passe bien, tu pleures ? Tu veux que je te rejoigne quelque part ? Où es-tu ? » S'angoissa la jeune femme, au bout du fil.

Ce ne fut qu'en posant ses doigts contre ses joues, qu'Isabella se rendit compte de leur humidité, et des grosses perles salées qui y sillonnaient.

Chelsea était sa cousine, par alliance. Elle l'a considérait comme sa plus proche amie. Cette belle blonde était la personne la plus active et la plus énergique qu'elle connaisse. Isabella l'adorait pour la simple raison qu'avec elle, elle se sentait toujours écoutée et comprise. Quand sa période fugueuse s'était révélée, Chelsea avait réussie à l'en dissuader sans la braquer. Simplement en lui racontant ce qu'il lui était arrivé, lorsqu'elle-même avait eu ce passage d'adolescente en mal de soi.

Leur relation ressemblait à quelque chose de simple, mais c'était tout sauf cela. Peut-être était-ce à cause d'Isabella, mais durant combien de mois n'avaient-elles eu de nouvelles l'une de l'autre ? Cependant, toutes deux, arrivaient étrangement bien à se contacter lorsque les choses se passaient mal pour la seconde. Comme ce jour. Au fond, elles n'étaient pas vraiment proches ou amies, leur lien consistait plus à se rendre tour à tour des services. En réalité, ce qui provoquait leur entente, devait être leurs ressemblances.

« … Je ne sais pas Chels. Je me sens un peu perdue, » avoua-t-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Son interlocutrice mit un petit moment à répondre, et Isabella imaginait les rouages de son cerveau en train de s'activer pour tenter de deviner ce qu'il s'était passé. « Raconte-moi tout ! » Finit-elle par dire.

« Tu n'es pas au courant, à cause de ton départ en Angleterre, mais James m'a trompé. Ça fait maintenant quelques semaines, tu ne peux même pas soupçonner avec qui ! Heidi ! » Raconta-t-elle nerveuse.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je parlerais à Heidi si tu le souhaite. Comment l'as-tu découvert ? Et surtout, c'est toi qui l'a quitté j'espère ? »

Isabella prit une profonde inspiration et reprit : « En fait, je les ai découverts tous les deux dans mon lit, alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'habitais avec moi. J'ai été littéralement pathétique, j'ai jeté un vase sur eux. Et j'ai quitté James évidemment. Ce qui a bien arrangé Heidi, puisqu'ils se sont mis ensemble. »

« J'ai du mal à y croire. Ils ont été blessés par des morceaux de verre ? Ils l'auraient bien mérité, ces deux gros nigauds ! » Se récria Chelsea, remontée.

« Non, heureusement. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que trois semaines après, James l'a trompé avec toutes ses copines. Finalement, il l'a largué et puis il est parti avec sa meilleure amie. »

La jeune femme mit un moment pour encaisser les nouvelles et demanda soudainement : « mais si ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? »

Isabella sourit, constatant que sa cousine n'avait pas changé. « J'ai appris à grand-père que je voulais que mes livres soient édités par l'Edition du Panthéon. Tu aurais vu l'état dans lequel ça l'a mis… »

« … Et ? »

« J'en ai marre de cette famille ! Ils ne savent faire que juger. Comprendre et accepter les décisions des autre ne fais pas parti de leurs qualités très peu nombreuses. Je voudrais ne pas les connaître, » se confia-t-elle en chuchotant presque, comme si elle avait peur que l'on l'entende.

« Isa ! Ne lui en veux-pas. Tu connais les ambitions de grand-père pour toi… Il m'a adopté comme si j'étais vraiment sa petite-fille, il a tant fait pour moi, alors que nous ne partageons même pas notre sang. Il a toujours méprisé le comportement d'Heidi envers toi, et il s'est fâché avec Caius tant de fois pour te défendre, tu sais… Alec qui est le surdoué de la famille n'a même pas eu de félicitations alors qu'il a sauté tellement de classes, que c'est devenu incomptable, et le nombre de diplômes et de mentions qu'il a obtenu, c'est identique. Félix et Démétri ont respectés au doigt et à l'œil ses désirs, mais ils n'ont pas le quart de son affection pour toi. Et on ne va pas citer tous les membres de la famille. Tu es sa préférée, sa chouchoute, il a rêvé de tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et tu as fait tout le contraire sans qu'il n'essaye de t'empêcher. Au contraire, il t'a toujours approuvé. Et la seule fois où il se permet de te montrer sa déception, tu lui tourne le dos ! Tu n'es pas juste avec lui. »

Pour le coup, Isabella ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais regardé les choses de cet angle. Elle commençait à se sentir honteuse et profondément désolée.

Chelsea continua indéfectible : « on a tous espéré un jour avoir la même relation avec lui que toi. Mais malgré ce qu'il est pour nous, et ce qu'il fait, nous n'avons pas le centième de ce que tu as… Tu sais, je n'essaye pas de le défendre ou de te faire culpabiliser, je veux juste que tu vois les choses de la meilleure manière. Il te soutient à chaque fois, et il t'apporte tout ce qu'il peu ! Alors même si tu n'aimes pas faire le premier pas, tu iras t'excuser auprès de lui, d'accord ? »

« Oui, ok. Heureusement que tu es là. Telle grande sœur. » Murmura-t-elle, se sentant comme une enfant en tort.

Sa cousine conclut, « nous t'aimons tous Isa. Pas comme tu le souhaiterais, visiblement, mais très fort. Tu ne sais pas le voir, cependant c'est la vérité, tu es simplement trop têtue pour t'en rendre compte. Seule Heidi est amer et t'en veux à cause de sa jalousie phénoménale, mais je vais lui parler, ne t'inquiète donc pas ! »

***…***

Marcus Volturi entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel d'un pas agité. Dès qu'il leva les yeux, son regard scrutateur rencontra celui de son ami de toujours. Il soupira, sachant qu'il n'avait pas effectué le plan une seule seconde. Comment l'aurait-il pu avec la tête de mule qu'était sa petite-fille !

« Tu n'as pas fait ce que nous avions prévus, toi ! » Sourit Carlisle amusé, en constatant son état.

En réponse, il reçut un grommèlement inintelligible qu'il interpréta comme un assentiment.

Il reprit l'air fier, « je te l'avais bien dis que tu échouerais ! Tu aurais dû m'écouter. »

Marcus se tourna brusquement dans sa direction et dit d'un ton accusateur : « tu n'as rien dit de tout cela, saleté de chouette ! »

« Ah... Oui, je l'ai simplement pensé alors. Enfin... Peu importe ! » Se défendit-il gauchement. « Tu es peut-être un homme d'affaire réputé, mais tu n'as que fort peu le sens de la diplomatie. »

« Eh bien, puisque tu sais tout, dis-moi ce que nous allons faire, maintenant ? » Le questionna-t-il sèchement.

Carlisle réfléchit, penseur, et déclara simplement, « c'est à mon tour de jouer ! Mais du côté d'Edward cette fois-ci. »

... Le Plan B s'enclencha.

***…***

… A suivre …


End file.
